Popsicle
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: sora's attempts to cheer roxas up seemed to have worked quite well


**Warning:**

**Yaoi, I warned you…**

**Popsicle Flavor**

"Hey Roxas." Sora had just recently found the boy sitting along the beach with a sad expression. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't take the silence between the two of them for long. Sure, the waves crashing against the shore rocks seemed soothing, but not talking to anyone made him seem alone and he hated being alone.

The golden haired boy looked up at him, "Yeah?"

Sora took his hand, practically squeezing it, "How 'bout we go get some popsicles!?" He yelled, a smile planted on his face.

Roxas rose an eyebrow, confused, "Po-popsicles!?"

"Yeah! It's hot out here anyway!"

Roxas looked down at their connected hands and turned pink, "S-sure."

Sora smiled even wider as he pulled the boy up and started pulling him towards the ice-cream shop in town. This seemed like the only thing he could think of to cheer Roxas up and if this didn't work then he didn't know what to do. He gripped his hand tighter in hopes of cheering him up.

…

Sora obviously bought both of the treats and when he asked what flavor Roxas wanted the boy shrugged and said he didn't know. There were so many different flavors he couldn't pick.

When Sora walked out of the shop he held out two popsicles of the same flavor. He handed Roxas one of them, already licking his. He took it, "Thanks."

The two boys traveled to a cliff. The ledge was shaded by a small tree and the view was so incredible it was almost unbelievable. Staring off into the distance Roxas felt even sadder. The view seemed to go on forever of course. All you could see was the sea and the sky that ran into it at the horizon. It was hard to think that there were other worlds out there when this one was so small and far away.

"Roxas?" He gasped and looked down at the worried looking brunette looking back at him, "Has something been bugging you today?"

"Um-." He shook his head quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been spacing out all day."

"Have I really?" Sora nodded, "I guess I've been thinking a lot today and hadn't noticed." Roxas laughed at his own stupidity. "Sorry."

"Hm…" Sora turned back to the distance, resting an elbow on the ground and laying back, "Okay. Do you like the flavor?"

"Flavor?"

"Of the popsicle, smart person."

"Oh." He licked his lips. He hadn't tasted it yet! _Wait a minute, where is it…!? _It wasn't in his hand! He looked around hoping that he hadn't left it somewhere. Then, there behind him, was his popsicle, now in the form of a blue puddle. He groaned, "I didn't even get a chance to taste it…"

Sora laughed, "You really **were** spacing out!"

Roxas hung his head while Sora crawled over, "Sorry Sora…"

"It's okay. I bought that popsicle of means of you feeling better." He sighed, licking his already half eaten popsicle, "Doesn't look like it helped." His modest smile made Roxas go pink again.

"You tried to… make me feel better?"

"Well that _is _what friends do, right?" Sora laughed, "Well… you want some?" He asked, extending it towards him.

Roxas nodded embarrassed as he leaned forward and bit a chunk of the frozen treat. He let it melt in his mouth which made him shiver and laugh. It really was good!

Sora chuckled, "Feeling better?" Roxas stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. His tongue traced Sora's lips, tasting the flavored ice. After a few minutes Roxas licked his lips and pulled away. To his surprise the boy was smiling, "Does that mean… you're feeling better?"

Roxas let a smile escape, "Yeah."

**Well I finally was able to write a Sora, Roxas story and I hope you liked it! And sorry it's short! I saw so many pictures of Roxas today with those same blue popsicles and it motivated me to write a story between Sora and Roxas. (They're my favorite pairing!) And could you guys tell me what flavor the blue popsicles are 'cause I still have no idea. Well I do have ideas but I'm not sure… **

**Anyway, sorry if any of those two were out of character. Sora may be alright, but I'm not sure about Roxas since I haven't played the second game yet (sadly). I love him though. He's one of ma favorite characters! Whoo! Anyway, review please and no flames! You can criticize about how I can make the story better, but that's basically it. -**


End file.
